warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Honey's Money
Honey's Money is a 1962 Merrie Melodies animated short directed by Friz Freleng and starring Yosemite Sam. Plot "Honey's Money" is somewhat of a remake of the 1950 short "His Bitter Half". In that earlier short, Daffy married a woman duck for money, but is thrown for a loop when the wife (who in Honey's Money is merely known as The Wealthy Widow) immediately becomes a nag and forces him to spend quality time with a son she didn't previously reveal. The same basic situation appears in Honey's Money, with Yosemite Sam in Daffy's place, a different design for the son, Wentworth, and some different gags. Additionally, the personalities of the two Wentworths are different, which results in different executions of both cartoons. Availability * VHS - Yosemite Sam: The Good, The Bad, and The Ornery! *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 Gallery Trivia Censorship Nickelodeon once aired this cartoon uncut from 1993 to 1995. From 1995 to its end, the short was cut to remove the scene where Yosemite Sam tries to get rid of Wentworth by throwing a ball into traffic and Wentworth retrieving the ball without getting run over (the part where Sam goes to do it again and his wife forces him to go into traffic and Sam gets run down wasn't edited, most likely because the scene showed realistic consequences to that dangerous action while Wentworth's attempt had to be cut since the censors feared kids may imitate that, even though a similar scene from "Pappy's Puppy" was not censored on Nickelodeon).The Censored Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Page: H http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Notes * The cartoon is unique in that, with the exception of 1947's "Along Came Daffy", it is the only time in the original theatrical cartoons that Sam isn't paired with long-time rival Bugs Bunny. It is also Sam's only solo cartoon. * This short has the same story start as Sam's later cartoon, "Hare Trimmed". * In this cartoon, Sam has a wife named 'Emmy'. * Interestingly, the same premise would be used again in a 1970 Roland and Rattfink short: "A Taste of Money". * Milt Franklyn provided the music for the short, though he was deceased since April 1962. This means the short was completed before his death. This would be the case with two more shorts in late 1962, before replacement composer Bill Lava's name finally started appearing in the opening credits in November with "Good Noose". * This short shares a similarity to "Pappy's Puppy" where both characters (Sylvester and Yosemite Sam) try to get rid of the kid (Young bulldog and Wentworth) by having them fetch an object in traffic to get run over but get caught by the kid's parent and forced into fetching it themselves and then get run over. * Production Number: 1583 * MPAA Number: 19914 (consecutively with "Banty Raids" {Issued MPAA certificate 19915} and "Mexican Cat Dance" {Issued MPAA certificate 19916}) References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Yosemite Sam Category:Yosemite Sam shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1962 shorts Category:1962 Category:1962 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Vitagraph Studios short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts